Stay or Go?
by Fioremi
Summary: Latvia managed to escaped Russia's castle and meets someone who wants him free, too. In the end though, Latvia can't decide if he wants to leave or not. RussiaxLatviaxGreece AU Human names used.


**Here's semi-crack pairings that involved the pairing not so crack RussiaxLatvia and very crack GreecexLatvia. This started as a one short, but will end up being 2-4 chapters. Enjoy and review so I know what you think!**

**I don't own Hetalia or any characters in this fanfic.**

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning and Raivis was already trying to escape from Ivan's house. He was running through a forest overgrown with shrubs and low branches. Leaves and small twigs stuck to his blonde hair as he ran towards the large lake located a mile away from the large Russian castle. However, the castle was still in sight.

"Why does he have to be so mean to me?" Raivis whispered angrily to himself. He pushed through the final bush and stumbled forward to find himself at the shore of a large lake.

The lake was a sparkling blue color that stretched far around into an oval shape. Never making this far, Raivis was in awe. "Wow…!" He said softly. Looking around to see if Russia caught up to him, he noticed a man sitting on the bank. He wore a blue T-shirt and khaki pants. A shiny metal cross laid in front of the stranger. Curious, Raivis edged closer.

"Um… _Labrīt_…" The Latvian boy said nervously. I've never seen this person before, Raivis thought. Then again… I'm hardly ever allowed to leave the castle.

The boy turned around to face him. He had messy brunette hair with two odd curls that curled on the top of his head. His face was stoic and didn't show any real emotion, but passiveness. Two kittens played with each other cutely in front of the mysterious person.

"Oh… _yia so. _Hello, how are you?"

Raivis looked at the ground shyly. He hadn't meant to get in a conversation; he just wanted to leave quickly in case Ivan shows up to take him away again. "Um… good."

"Sit." The boy instructed him. If it was in slight fear, further curiosity, or neither that made Raivis sit down, he will never know.

"Here is a kitty." The boy picked up one of the cats and placed it in Raivis's arms. The cat rolled around on his back and Raivis couldn't help but smile at the sight. But then he became aware that he was just sitting around with some strange guy while Ivan could be creeping up on him.

"Nice to meet you… um…" He paused realized he didn't know the person's name.

"Hercules." The passive man responded."Hercules Karpusi."

"Okay. I should go now."

"You're not good, though." The stranger said before Raivis could stand up to walk away. "You ran from that large castle over there again?" Raivis was speechless so he continued. "I usually sit here and hear you running in the forest sometimes. I don't think you've ever got this far…"

"Y-yeah, you're right. And I have to go now if I don't want to get caught." He quickly stood up and set down the adorable kitten. Hercules stood up with him.

"I'll assist you." He walked forward and picked up his cross off the ground.

"N-n-no need for…" Raivis began before he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turned around to find an extremely tall Russian man in a long tan coat standing with a lead pipe in his hands. The Latvia boy's aqua blue eyes widen in terror and started to shake.

"There you are, Raivis. I've been searching for you." Ivan said with a smile that hid an emotion that was anything, but joy. He began to step forward towards the shaking boy when Hercules's cross blocked Raivis.

"You are not touching a single hair on him." Hercules's words sounded harsh, but his voice still calm.

Ivan looked at the Greek man with surprise, almost shock. "Are you really going to attempt to stop me, Hercules?" Wait, Raivis thought. They know each other?

"I can't stand here and watch him be tortured by you every day." Hercules stated. "If my words don't stop you, my actions will."

The Russian's face grew dark as he tightened his grip on his pipe. "I will not have this!" He lunged at the Greek who blocked his attack with his cross. Raivis scooped up the two kittens and quickly ran to a safe spot away from the fight.

Ivan reacted the block with a twirl of his pipe and aimed for Hercules's head. Luckily, he ducked in time and the air was sliced. Using the top of his cross, his make an effort to stab the Russian in the stomach. Ivan swiftly dodged the attack and swung his pipe at the back of Hercules's ankles, tripping the Greek.

Hercules landed on his back, his weapon leaped out of his hands and rolled several feet away from him. His green eyes darted to Ivan who had lifted his pipe above his head for the final blow. He closed his eyes for the worst.

"STOP!" Raivis screamed out, halting the fighting. "Stop fighting, you two!" The two sweaty and panting men stared at the small Latvian.

"It's true that I want to leave your castle, Ivan, but please don't kill people to bring me back! If you stop right now and let him go, I'll go back with you. Just please stop!" He hugged tightly to the two kittens as tears swelled up in his eyes. Ivan lowered his pipe and walked towards Raivis. The cats ran out of his arms in fear of the Russian towards Hercules.

"Okay. I'll stop fighting, but…" He glared at Hercules who sat up. "I won the match, da?" Ivan put his hands on the sniffling boy's shoulders.

"Raivis! You don't have to do this. Risking my life in combat with him was already accepted by me. You didn't need to stop it." Hercules stood up and walked over to retrieve his cross.

"N-n-no." Raivis hiccupped, wiping his eyes. "Your life is more important than me than me running away from someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Before when we you were talking to me, you sounded so concerned. I couldn't let you…" Raivis was cut off by Ivan pushing him back into the forest, towards the castle.

"I think you have chit-chatted enough, da. Time to go home." Ivan was about to leave with Raivis when Hercules shouted.

"Tell him, Ivan. Tell Raivis what you told me when I pleaded with you to let him go." Raivis looked at his captor. Tell me what, he thought.

"Tell him…" Hercules paused. "Tell him why you keep searching for him every time his escapes. Tell him why you torture him more than the other Baltics. Tell him…" Ivan cut him off.

"Fine! The reason I keep him is because I love him!" Ivan exploded from the persistence of Hercules. He wrapped his arms around Raivis from behind, pulling him closer. "That is why I can never let you go."


End file.
